


Who Did This?

by thekindworthreading



Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 Days of Shipping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bruises, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex had a fight with his friend and all he wants to do is go home, but of couse Aaron Burr needs him in the office.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Series: 10 Days of Shipping 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947226
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Who Did This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of 10 Days of Shipping - Hamburr and I went with the prompt fight. I wanted to write something completely different, but I had a shitty day, so I needed something more fluffy? Even though it itsn´t really fluffy
> 
> If you think I should add more tags and warnings pls let me know!

_Sam has hit him._ That´s all Alex can think about as he runs down the stairs of the apartment building of his former friend, absentmindedly touching his chin. He winces as he does so, and he really hopes that nothing is broken, though it doesn´t seem like it. Alex is so lost in thought that he almost misses his phone ringing and answers the call without first checking who is calling.

“Yeah?”, he asks, slightly out of breath.

“Am I interrupting something?”, Aaron gives back, and Alex is sure that he must be hallucinating right now, but his co-worker almost sounds amused.

“What do you want?”, Alex hisses, ignoring Aaron´s question completely.

He just really hopes that it doesn´t involve going anywhere other than his flat.

“I need you to come to the office. It´s important.”, Aaron says, just as Alex has finished that thought.

He can´t help but groan.

“I will be there in twenty minutes.”, he says through gritted teeth and hangs up, before Aaron can reply and scold him for his attitude.

True to his word, Alex steps out of the elevator about nineteen minutes later. The law firm is strangely deserted, only a few lights still shining. It is kind of surreal and Alex feels like he is in a horror movie. He walks down the hallway to Aaron´s office, his footsteps echoing in the normally noisy room. He knocks on Aaron´s door when he reaches it, not bothering to wait for the other man to tell him to come in, before he pushes the door open.

His colleague is sitting at his desk, the light of his laptop illuminating his face weirdly, and once again Alex is reminded of a horror movie.

“Alex, good that you are here, I need you to-“, Aaron says, but stops when he looks up, the shock clear on his otherwise almost emotionless expression.

“What happened to you face?”, Aaron asks.

“Nothing.”, Alex says stiffly. “What do you need?”

Instead of continuing his earlier train of thought, though, Aaron gets up from his chair and rounds the table, slowly walking up to Alex, as if he is a spooked animal. His eyes are fixed on Alexander´s chin, where he imagines a bruise is already starting to bloom.

“Alex, what happened? Who _did_ this?”, Aaron asks again, this time more insistently.

Alex takes a step back from Aaron, but the other man catches his wrist, keeping him from retreating any further.

“What do you even care?”, Alex asks bitterly, the anger and disappointment he feels toward Sam now shifting to Aaron. “Oh, I forgot, you don´t. Because emotions are a weakness.”

For a moment Aaron just stares at him, before he slowly shakes his head.

“Jesus Christ, Alex, you can´t be serious. This wasn´t…”, he takes a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down. “I was talking about your behaviour in the courtroom, not about stuff like this. You are fucking bleeding! What the fuck happened?!”

“I´m what?”, Alex asks, refusing to believe what Aaron has said.

He reaches up to touch his face again, but Aaron catches his other hand too and Alex lets out a whine.

“Your lip is bleeding and you touching it is only going to make it worse.”, Aaron explains. “How about you will sit down for a moment and explain to me what happened?”

Alex just glares at Aaron for a moment, but he can feel the anger dissolving, so he shrugs, but he doesn´t resist when Aaron guides him to the couch that is normally reserved for clients. Alex lets himself fall onto it, hissing softly in pain. Aaron sits down next to him and grabs his hands again.

“What happened?”, Aaron asks, for what Alex thinks must be the hundredth time, but this time Alex isn´t nearly as bothered by it, as he was before.

He looks down at their hands, taking a few breaths, trying to sort his thoughts and get out a more or less coherent sentence.

“He... he hit me. Sam hit me”, he mumbles finally, a tear rolling down his face.

Alex can see the pain of that statement mirrored in Aaron´s face and suddenly he is crying. Aaron hesitates a moment, before he pulls the smaller man against his chest and Alex tenses for a second, but then he slumps against Aaron, desperate sobs shaking his whole body.

“I got you. You´ll be alright. He will pay for that.”

Aaron´s words only make Alex cry harder, but at the same time he is really grateful for them, because it´s exactly what he needs to hear. He doesn´t know how long they stay like this, but Alexander´s face burns in embarrassment, as he pulls away.

“Sorry.”, he mumbles, looking down at his hands again.

“They one who should be sorry is Sam.”, Aaron replies bitterly, and Alex thinks he has never seen him this angry.

“I´m sure he didn´t mean it.”, Alex says, the instinct of protecting Sam overtaking his own hurt.

“Alexander, he _hit_ you. And from what it looks like he didn´t just throw one accidental punch. He _did_ mean it.”

Aaron´s words feel like a punch in the face, as ironically as that is, but he knows that they are true. They are silent for a moment after that, before Alex looks up again and nods.

“I know.”, he whispers. “But it hurts.”

Instead of an answer, Aaron lifts his hand, gently brushing away Alexander´s tears. Once again Alex tenses at first, before he leans into the touch, letting out a shaky breath and closes his eyes.

“You can stay the night at my place, if you want to. You shouldn´t be alone anyway and tomorrow you can think about pressing charges.”

It shocks Alex hearing Aaron talk about pressing charges, but deep down he knows that he is right.

“Okay.”, Alex says finally.

Aaron nods and gets up, before holding out his hand for Alex to help him up.

“Didn´t you want something important?”, Alex asks as he follows Aaron to the elevators, but his colleague just shakes his head.

“That´s really the last thing on my mind. Come.”

“Okay.”, Alex says, with a small smile on his face.

After a moment of hesitation, he grabs Aaron´s hand, holding his breath as he does so, but the other man just squeezes it reassuringly and Alex relaxes again. He feels far from okay and thinks that it will stay this way for some time, but with Aaron by his side, he thinks he can get there again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and pls let me know what you think of it! You can find me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and on instagram @is.this.my.legacy  
> YOu can find the prompts either on my tumblr or my instagram or on @gagakuma's tumblr or instagram (gagakumadraws)!


End file.
